


Growing Love

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Cafes, Chubby Kink, Chubby jimin, Cute Jimin, M/M, Mentioned Seokjin, Mentioned Yoongi, Mutual Pining, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, cute dates, feedee jimin, feeder jungkook, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Jimin has a crush on Jungkook, who likes when people gain weight. Jungkook has a crush on Jimin, and likes when he gains weight.





	Growing Love

Jimin was halfway through his second semester of college before he met Jungkook. He usually kept to himself during classes, not bothering to acknowledge any of his classmates. Jimin had a good amount of friends, and believed he didn't need to know anymore. He sat near the back of the room, at a table he knew nobody would sit at. The class wasn't that full, and left quite a few empty spaces around the room as well. Nobody had ever sat at the table except for Jimin. That is, until today.  
"Is this seat taken?" A breathy voice brought Jimin out of his thoughts. Jimin looked up from his desk, only to see the most handsome man he had ever had the privilege of looking at. His eyes were big and innocent, his jawline sharp and defined. He could see the outline of his biceps through his hoodie. Jimin was sure his face was beet red, embarrassed for staring.   
"What? Oh! Yeah, I mean no, it's not taken. You can sit here." Jimin mentally face palmed. Rather than sit literally anywhere else at the table, the cute guy pulled up a seat directly beside Jimin's. He pulled out his books, and began scribbling in notes when the professor began his lecture. There was no way Jimin was going to be able to pay attention with this Adonis-like guy to look at. Whenever the cute guy struggled to understand what the professor said, he would chew on his lip with his bunny teeth for a moment before deciding he understood, and wrote down another note with a determined look in his doe eyes. His hair was a chestnut brown, messy and tussled, looking like he had just taken a nap. Jimin decided it was cute. He also decided the boy was cute. Jimin was totally and utterly whipped for him, and he didn't even know his name. He was taller than Jimin, making him feel small next to the muscle bunny.   
"Ten minute break, everyone." Jimin was snapped out of his reverie as the professor announced this. A break? That meant he was already half way through his two hour class. He was ogling the cute guy for an hour. How humiliating. Jimin looked over to the cute guy, who was already looking at him.   
"Thanks for letting me sit here, you seem interesting. Im Jungkook, by the way." The cute guy, or rather Jungkook, reached out his hand to Jimin. Jimin shook his hand, which was much bigger than his own.   
"I'm Jimin. It was nice to have some company for once, anyways. How old are you?" Jimin decided he wanted to get to know Jungkook.   
"Just turned Nineteen. I know what you're thinking, I took the intro classes in high school so I'm a year or two ahead. What about you?" Jungkook looked into Jimin's eyes, his piercing gaze glueing Jimin to where he sat. He gulped.   
"Twenty one. That makes me your hyung." Jimin said that last part with pride. Jungkook chuckled clearly. Jimin liked his laugh. It was cute.   
They talked for the rest of the break, exchanging phone numbers at the end of class. Jungkook said he really liked talking to Jimin, and wanted to meet for lunch the next day if he was willing. Jimin gladly agreed to it.   
Jimin opened the front door to his apartment, whom he shared with his long time bestie Taehyung. He carelessly flung his bag onto the couch, and bounded his way to his room, a love struck look on his face. He plopped onto his bed, and lied on his back, looking at the ceiling with too much happiness. He was crushing big time. Taehyung, also returning from classes, walked past Jimin's open bedroom door. He glanced in, and walked away. Not a few seconds later, he walked backwards, double checking he saw correctly. Yup, Jimin was gazing lovingly at the ceiling.   
"Jimin?" Taehyung walked inside Jimin's bedroom, dropping his bag by the door. No answer. Taehyung flicked Jimin's forehead with his finger.   
"Jimin! Are you alive?" Jimin shot up, nearly clashing heads with Taehyung.   
"Huh? Oh, hey Tae. What's up?" Jimin was dazed, clearly distracted. Taehyung knew that look anywhere.   
"Oh man! You've got to tell me all about it. Who is he? What does he look like? Is he cute?" Taehyung jumped onto the bed, and sat crossed legged before Jimin, holding both of his hands in his in an enthusiastic manner. Jimin was more than happy to gush about his new crush.   
"How'd you know?" Jimin looked at Taehyung incredulously.   
"Best friend's intuition. Plus, you were looking at the ceiling like it just gave you a puppy. Anyways, tell me about the guy!" Jimin prepared himself.   
"Alright, so his name is Jungkook. He's two years younger than me, and he's super cute, but also really hot. Gosh, you should have seen his muscles. He has the cutest bunny smile, and the pretties eyes. And I'm going to get lunch with him tomorrow!" Jimin explained elatedly, and Taehyung looked just as happy as he was.   
"I have to tell Seokjin everything! I'm so happy for you, Jiminie! What are you going to wear?" They both smiled at each other excitedly for a moment, as Jimin paled and his eyes widened. Taehyung's smile fell.   
"You don't have anything to wear, do you?" Jimin shook his head, and Taehyung shook his disapprovingly.   
"Of course you don't. Don't worry, though. I've totally got this. Man, you're going to look great! His jaw will drop when he sees you, no doubt." Taehyung hyped Jimin up, flustering him.   
The next day, Taehyung sat at the desk chair in his room, clothes strewn across the bed. A stressed Jimin sat on them dejectedly.   
"What do you think?" Jimin held up a blouse to his frame, and Taehyung shook his head no.   
"Why don't you get that pair of ripped jeans you like? The black ones, with the holes that go up to the thighs. He'll go crazy for those. And your favorite sweater, too." Taehyung suggested this to Jimin, and Jimin seemed to like the idea as he rushed to his room, and came back dressed in a big, fluffy, periwinkle sweater. He wore the white blouse under it, the collar sticking out the top of the sweater. His black jeans contrasting drastically, but tastefully. He wore a pair of black and white sneakers to match.   
"How do I look?" Jimin looked over to Taehyung for approval.   
"Drop dead gorgeous, baby! Your ass looks great in those, by the way. He'll faint when he sees it. Go get 'em, tiger!" Taehyung practically pushed Jimin out the front door, off to his lunch with Jungkook.   
They met up at a coffee shop, casual but nice. The aura surrounding the place was calm, but refreshing. The shop wasn't too crowded, only a small handful of people were seated at tables. Jimin looked inside, to see Jungkook waving over to him at a booth in the corner of the cafe. Jimin sat across from him.   
"Jimin, you made it! I was worried you wouldn't show up at all." Jungkook rubbed the back of his head nervously.   
"Why's that? I wasn't late, was I?" Jimin looked at Jungkook, a guilty look on his face.   
"Oh god, no, not at all. It's just I'm younger than you and all, I have no idea why such a great guy like you would want to hang out with me. I thought you might have just accepted my offer for the sake of being polite." Jungkook looked down, fiddling with his hands.   
"Of course I want to hang out with you! To be honest, I think you're really cool too." Jimin quickly replied, and they both smiled at each other for a moment.   
"Can I take your order?" An uninterested waiter stood at their table. He had mint hair, and was around the same height as Jimin. Jungkook looked over to Jimin.   
"Have you been here before? If you don't know what to order I can handle it. I know something I bet you'd like." Jungkook offered to Jimin, and he nodded.   
"Sure, why not. I like to try new things." Jimin was happy he didn't have to order himself, as he might have stuttered or messed it up, embarrassing himself in front of Jungkook. Normally he would be able to, but he was still a bundle of nerves.   
"All right, then. We'll have the chocolate Devil's food cake, a caramel macchiato and a milkshake, please." Jungkook ordered, the waiter writing down the items and walking towards the counter. Jungkook directed his attention back to Jimin.   
"So what do you usually do in your free Time?" Jungkook asked, trying to get to know Jimin better. They chatted until their orders came. A different waitress brought it this time, a large cake was placed onto their table, and then their drinks. Jimin gawked at the size of it. Were they going to split the cake? How was this going to work, exactly?   
"You can have it to yourself. I've had it before, and it's too sweet for me, but I think you'll like it." Jungkook looked at Jimin, nervous he would reject the idea. Jimin timidly picked up a fork, and began eating. The cake was heavenly, Jungkook really did know his stuff. Jimin, however, didn't want to look like a pig in front of Jungkook, and only finished a small slice of it. If Jimin didn't know any better, he'd say Jungkook looked a tad disappointed.   
"Is there something the matter, Kook? You look a bit off." Jimin expressed his concern to the younger, Jungkook attention brought back to him.   
"Oh, it's nothing really. Is that all you're going to have? I worry, that's all." Jungkook pouted, looking away, embarrassed. Jimin smiled.   
"I'll have another if that'll make you feel better." Jungkook looked up and smiled. Jimin love that smile of his. Jimin finished another slice, and Jungkook paid for him. Jungkook insisted Jimin bring the cake home with him, and he carried it in his arms, walking Jimin to his apartment.   
"This was fun, right? I never get to hang out with friends often, so this was a nice change of pace for me." Jungkook looked at Jimin, and Jimin nodded dejectedly. Friends? So this wasn't a date, after all. It was a quiet walk back to his apartment, and he said his good byes to Jungkook before taking the cake inside. He placed it on the kitchen counter before face planting onto his bed. Taehyung bounded over to his room.   
"How was it?" Taehyung asked, and Jimin groaned sadly.   
"That bad, huh? Wanna talk about it?" Taehyung sat beside Jimin on the bed.   
"It wasn't a date at all, Tae. He thinks of me as a friend. I guess I'll have to work my way up, right?" Jimin spoke, his voice slightly muffled by the mattress.   
"You know it, Jiminie. He'll fall for you sooner or later, I just know it." Taehyung patted his friend on the back, and soon left for his afternoon classes.   
Jimin took the opportunity to resort to food therapy. He practically inhaled the leftover cake, sure that Jungkook would never feel the same. He then retired to his bed, as he had class with him the next day.   
It was about two weeks later, and five pounds heavier, when Jungkook was acting weird during their daily cafe visit. Jimin shamelessly finished an entire cake in front of Jungkook, flustering the younger to no end. Jungkook excused himself to the restroom. He left his phone unlocked on the table in his hurry. Jimin was too curious not to look. He picked it up, and began snooping around. He went into his browser, and never expected see what he found there. The opened tab was a porn site. Jungkook was a man, and this wouldn't be surprising, but the type of videos he searched up are what surprised Jimin. They were all stuffing and gaining videos. Was... Jungkook into this kind of thing? Is that why he was acting so weird? Jimin would just have to find out. He placed his phone back to its original position, and Jungkook soon returned from his trip to the restroom.   
"I'm still kind of hungry, how does a Buffett sound?" Jimin asked Jungkook, and he nodded enthusiastically. This would be too easy.   
Jimin began eating twice the amount he normally would, drinking gaining shakes, and eating buttery and fattening foods. He seemed to always have a snack on him, and was constantly eating. Even during class breaks. He loved how flustered Jungkook got when he ate around him, or wore something too tight on purpose. Jimin was gaining weight rapidly, and Jungkook wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. He had been crushing on the older before Jimin even knew he existed, and now he had to deal with him getting chubbier and cuter. About 20 pounds chubbier. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Jimin was doing this on purpose. If Jimin was hot before, he was straight up irresistible now. The new weight settled beautifully on the shorter, his favorite sweater now beginning to get tight. Jungkook noticed this because he wore it so much, and now his tummy began to push against the fabric. Jimin now had a decent amount of fat on him, his tummy round and squishy. He had boobs now, too. Just soft and squishy enough to be considered boobs, anyways, which were also apparent through his sweater. His ass was a sight to behold, as it had enlarged significantly, almost as much as his tummy. His thighs had widened, becoming fleshy and pillowy. His cheeks were sweet and cherub like, his eyes disappearing when he smiled. He only had a small double chin. His appetite had increased drastically, and was hungry more often than not. Jungkook was more than willing to indulge and cater to him. With the added weight, Jimin seemed to grow more confident as well. He had totally and utterly captured Jungkook's heart. Jungkook wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Jimin wasn't either, as he still wasn't convinced Jungkook liked him more than a friend.   
Jimin and Jungkook sat in the younger's apartment, watching a movie on his bed. They both sat beside each other, a silence with a tension thicker than Jimin's thighs. They both wanted to say some thing, but no words came. The popcorn sat untouched, which was odd for Jimin who snacked 24/7.   
"Jimin?" Jungkook broke the silence, bring Jimin's attention to him. "Is there something wrong? You're a bit off. You can always talk to me, you know." Jimin looked into Jungkook's doe eyes.   
"Kook?" Jungkook now had his full attention on the older.   
"Yeah?" He breathed.   
"I love you." Jimin finally squeezed out the words, and they both sat in silence, staring at each other. Jimin felt his soul leave his body.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll leave you alone, now. I'm sorry." Jimin got up abruptly, grabbing his coat. Jungkook stopped him.   
"Wait, Jimin, come back!" Jungkook grabbed Jimin by the wrist, looking into his deep, soulful eyes. He kissed his passionately. They broke apart for air, Jungkook smiling down at the chubby man.   
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jungkook gazed down at Jimin, and in one quick swoop, scooped the squishy man into his arms.   
"Jungkook! Put me down, I'm too heavy!" Jimin, insanely happy, jokingly prostested. Jungkook peppered kisses onto his face. He lowered him onto the couch, Jungkook positioned on top of him. He squeezed and groped Jimin's flabby tummy, and occasionally his boobs.   
"What's this? Are these love handles?" Jungkook kneaded the chub between his fingers, Jimin's face red.   
"I, uh, thought you would like if I gained weight." Jimin covered his face with the ends of his sleeves. Jungkook removed the hands from his face, and bent down to kiss him with a fervor.   
"You naughty little minx. I knew you weren't that naive. Eating all of that junk, gaining kall of this weight. It was all for me. If I knew you had such a big crush on me I would have dated you so much sooner." Jimin blushed at his words, embarrassed.   
"I can't believe you did all of this for me. There's no way your body will ever be the same, you know. You must have stretched your stomach out like crazy. You must be crazy for me." Jungkook lifted the sweater up to his chest, squishing his tummy. It was even more amazing out in the open. It was perfectly tinted pink, soft and squishy, like gelatin. Jungkook perked up.  
"I guess you could say you have a pretty 'big' crush on me." Jungkook looked down at Jimin with an amused smile. Jimin looked back at him in mock horror.   
"Dear god, you've been spending too much time with Seokjin." Jimin chuckled anyway. Jungkook pushed tummy together.   
"By the looks of it, you have too." Jungkook teased the older, as Jin cooked a lot, referring to Jimin's new weight. Jimin hit him playfully.   
"I love you, even if you looked any different, you know. Your internal beauty outmatches your external beauty any day." Jungkook whispered lovingly.   
"I take it back, I don't like you anymore, you big sap." Jimin smiled at Jungkook, as they kissed, both very happy with their relationship.


End file.
